starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bespin/Leyendas
En pleno sector Anoat, sistema Bespin, Pasillo de Ison del Borde Exterior, Bespin era un planeta gaseoso, compuesto en su mayoría por gas tibanna. Como muchos gaseosos gigantes, estaba formado por un nucléo sólido de metal (rethin en este caso) seguido de varias capas de gases metálicos. La mayoría de estas capas son tóxicas y las presiones y temperaturas están mucho más alla del límite que un ser humano podría soportar. Pero a unos 150 a 180 km abajo desde el espacio, existía una capa habitable conocida como la Zona de Vida. Esta capa de 30 km de espesor, albergaba una atmósfera de oxígeno con temperaturas y presiones adecuadas para la vida humana. Es en esta capa donde se encontraba la Ciudad Nube. Se conocen muy pocos nativos de Bespin. Los más famosos eran: las aves rawwks, algas microscópicas que habitaban en las nubes, los seres-globo llamados beldones, los flotantes velkers, murciélagos, peces voladores… La cadena se mantenía gracias a las algas. Cuando se asociaban se unían en arboledas flotantes que segregaban un gas llamado rethen. El gas mantenía flotando a diversos seres. Y el resto vivían en ciudades flotantes o en las propias arboledas. Los primeros asentamientos del planeta fueron simples refinerías. Luego llegó la ciudad flotante de Tibannopolis. Por último Tibannopolis cayó en desgracia. Pasaron años hasta que en el último siglo de la República Galáctica llegó el Barón Lord Ecclessis Figg a Bespin y descubrió algo mejor que el gas tibanna, un variante mucho más caro y valioso. El gas tibanna comprimido. Figg fundó la Ciudad Nube, una ciudad flotante con un conjunto de refinerías que era pionera en la extracción de gas. Mientras se introdujeron jinetes en los voladores thrantas de Alderaan, como regalo de Figg a su esposa. Con el tiempo sólo la parte inferior de Ciudad Nube quedó relegada a la congelación de gas y a su almacenamiento. La parte superior se convirtió en una ciudad con pasarelas, vehículos, casinos, hoteles de lujo… En las Guerras Clon, Bespin sirvió en un momento para acoger refugiados pero la Confederación extendió sus garras hacia Bespin y sus alrededores. En la Guerra Civil Galáctica era Lando Calrissian quien administraba la Ciudad. Tres años después de la Batalla de Yavin el Imperio se estableció momentáneamente en su ciudad bajo el mando de Darth Vader para capturar a Luke Skywalker. Lando traicionó a su viejo amigo Han Solo para no tener que soportar una guarnición imperial en el planeta. Al final Lando fue engañado reiteradas veces y decidió dar la orden de evacuación de la Ciudad mientras escapaba con Leia Organa y Chewbacca. Darth Vader se enfrentó entonces a Luke y le contó que era su padre. Luke escapó. Al poco tiempo de pasar Endor, Lando y Luke Skywalker reprogramaron al dañado y agresivo Lobot y expulsaron a los imperiales a refinerías cercanas. Lando regaló la Ciudad de las Nubes a los trabajadores ugnaughts, pero continuó siendo Barón. En época de Thrawn las guarniciones aún existían en las refinerías más remotas y enviaban tibanna al Gran Almirante. Once años después de la Batalla de Yavin y Skywalker rescató de las ruinas de Tibannopolis a su segundo aprendiz. Pasaron unos meses y la Ciudad Nube se llenó de contrabandistas, espías… El gas tibanna salía a raudales en forma de contrabando. El Jedi Kyle Katarn rescató a Lando Calrissian y descubrió que la Ciudad estaba tan alterada por un criminal rodiano, Reelo Baruk. Juntos viajaron allí a detener a los contrabandistas. Katarn pensaba que un acólito oscuro, el renacido Desann. Desann no estaba allí pero se descubrió una alianza del Remanente Imperial y los contrabandistas, que fueron repelidos por Calrissian, Katarn y las fuerzas de seguridad. Más tarde llegó la Nueva República desde Sulon. Pero todo había cesado ya. Bespin siguió en manos ugnaughts, esta vez definitivamente. A salvo de los yuuzhan vong años después. Apariciones *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''El Laberinto del mal'' *''La Maniobra Hutt'' *''Amanecer Rebelde'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Lady Luck'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Moment of Doubt'' *''Thank the Maker!'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Marvel Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Marvel Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Goodbye'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''Problem Solvers'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Ala-X: El Escuadrón Rebelde'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' *''Tall Tales'' *''La Búsqueda de los Jedi'' *''Hijos de los Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Star Tours'' Fuentes * *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Wildlife of Star Wars'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' Categoría:lugares Categoría:planetas Categoría:planetas gaseosos Categoría:Borde Exterior de:Bespin en:Bespin pt:Bespin